


“What the fuck did you just say?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Juice's old lady and he overhears Half Sack's inappropriate comments about you."





	“What the fuck did you just say?”

“Can you get me another beer babe?” 

You nodded and stood up, pointing to Jax and Hap. 

“You guys want one too?” 

They both nodded and said thank you as you took their empty bottles. You walked over to the bar and tossed them into the trash can before turning to Half-Sack who was behind the bar smiling at you. 

“Hey Sack, can you get me a couple more beers for the guys?”   
“Of course.” 

He turned around opened the fridge, beginning to pull out a couple of bottles before handing them to you. 

“Your hair looks nice today. Well, it always looks nice, it’s just that…ya know. Never mind.” 

You looked up from the beers in your hand and laughed lightly. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

He smiled and blushed at you, looking down at the bar top. 

“Welcome.”

Ice cold beers in hand, you headed back over to the boys and gave them their beers before sitting down next to Juice. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

You smiled and nodded before leaning forward and kissing his jaw gently. As you pulled back, you saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

“What?”

He looked you up and down before handing his unopened beer to Jax and standing up, pulling you up with him. 

“We’re gonna head to the back.”

Jax and Happy smirked at the two of you and nodded. 

“Tell Sack to come in early tomorrow to take your shift. I’m sure you won’t be getting much sleep tonight.”

Jax threw a wink your way and you blushed as your Old Man chuckled. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” 

He wrapped an arm around your waist and began to walk with you towards the dorm hallway. 

“You go get those clothes off. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

You blushed and nodded, a smile on your lips as you turned. Juice landed a slight spank on your ass as you began to walk away and headed towards the bar to talk to Sack.

He came up behind him and the other prospect and had his mouth open to speak when he heard your name leave Sack’s mouth. 

“She’s so fucking hot. Jesus Christ. Have you seen her ass and her hips? I can imagine how good she looks when she rides you. And her mouth. I’d give my other nut just to feel those lips wrapped around my co-”

His sentence was cut short as Juice grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him against the fridge, his face squished against the glass. The other prospects eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from Juice, his hands up as a way of showing that he hadn’t said anything.

“What the fuck did you just say?” 

Sack said nothing, just stood there with his mouth opening and closing as Jax and Hap jogged up. 

“What’s going on brother?” 

Juice ignored them and his grip tightened, the front of Sacks shirt choking him a bit. He lifted him up, his toes struggling to stay on the ground and put his mouth by his ear. 

“I ever find out that you’re talking about my Old Lady like that again, I will fucking kill you.” 

With that, he released Sack and gave him a rough shove, the fridge wobbling behind him from the force. Juice walked away with a growl and headed towards his dorm, throwing open the door and finding you in his bed, naked under the covers. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Juice ignored your question and began pulling off his kutte. 

“Call into your work. Let them know you’re not going in tomorrow.”


End file.
